Sad Story
by wearekaiseme
Summary: REPOST. Ketika cinta bertabrakan dengan status sebagai saudara. Manakah yang akan dipilih? Ketika dia lah alasan untuk hidup. SeKai/HunKai. FF. Slight HunHan/SuhoSehun/SuhoKai. BL. Incest. T plus.


**SAD STORY**

**By Ciezie**

**Cast : HunHanKai (Sehun, Luhan, Kai) and other.**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast bukan milik saya :D**

**Warning : BL. Incest. OOC. DLDR. Typos. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca, semoga anda suka ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi. Aku sebal kalau ada hal seperti ini terjadi. Tak bisakah saling membiarkan saja? Kalau tak bisa saling menghormati. Kenapa harus ada bully membully di dunia ini. Bukankah semakin modern dunia, harusnya manusia semakin beradab. Ini malah semakin hilang kemanusiawiannya. Aku menghela nafas dan mendekat.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?" bentakku.

Kumpulan di depanku buyar seketika. Dan deg, hatiku seketika merasa tersayat melihat pemandangan di depanku, di tengah-tengah lingkaran itu ada seorang namja, bertubuh kecil, terduduk dengan keadaan menggenaskan, seketika aku langsung ingat adikku di rumah. Aku mendekat. Semua namja bengal yang mengerubunginya tadi sudah berlarian entah kemana. Cih penakut.

Namja itu meringis. Aku segera mengangkat lengannya. Dia ikut berdiri meski masih sedikit terhuyung. Dia menengadah dan flashhh, matanya langsung menawanku. Matanya indah, bulat dan inocent. Wajahnya sedikit lebam.

"Go.. gomawo..." dan langsung mengernyit setelah mengucap, hampir ambruk lagi, aku segera menahan tubuhnya.

"Kuantar ke UKS." Tanpa nada permintaan, itu nada perintah. Aku memapahnya menuju ke UKS.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pantas saja dia menerima bully dia rupanya murid pindahan dari Cina. Dan bahasa Koreanya belum terlalu lancar. Dia sekelas dengan adikku, (seandainya adikku sekolah tentu saja), aku segera teringat padanya yang sedang ada di rumah. Dia harus banyak beristirahat, tapi masih memaksakan diri, untuk membantu. Dia memasangakan mata boneka, untuk membunuh waktu.

Namanya Luhan. Dia cantik, aku tahu dia namja tapi dia cantik. Cara bicaranya, berjalan apapun itu berhasil menawanku dalam waktu sebentar saja. Aku juga tak mungkin suka pada Yeoja. Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan padaku dan adikku. Semua yeoja menyebalkan, termasuk ibuku yang meninggalkan begitu saja. Dan satu yeoja yang selama ini membiayai hidup kami dengan cara memuakkan.

"Hei..."

Aku megerjapkan mata, dan refleks memundurkan wajah, wajah Luhan begitu dekat denganku.

"Gwaenchana?" katanya dengan ekspresi luar biasa menakjubkan. Aku tersenyum, mengangkat tangan dan mengusap rambutnya. Dia malah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut.

"Ne.. gwaenchana.. mulai sekarang jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya... aku akan melindungimu." Aku akan melindunginya. Aku jatuh padanya. Meski aku juga tak begitu yakin bisa melindunginya. Tapi entah kenapa tekad itu begitu kuat terpancang di hatiku.

Dia makin membulatkan mata. Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Setidaknya di sekolah aku akan melindunginya semampuku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu dan mengucapkan salam. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Kemana Kai? Aku masuk dan langsung menuju dapur. Mengambil segelas air, meminumnya dalam satu tegukan. Setelah ini aku harus ke rumah Yeoja menyebalkan itu.

Lalu telingaku mendengar suara isakan tertahan. Itu.. suara Kai pasti.

Aku segera berlari ke kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan dapur. Kusentakkan pintu kasar.

Tidak!

Dia ada di sudut, menangis, dan tanpa baju.. SIALLLLLLL. Pasti wanita itu yang melakukannya, siapa lagi yang punya kunci cadangan apartemen kecil ini selain dia. Tapi kenapa? Bukannya dia berjanji takkan mengusik Kai. Atau aku berbuat kesalahan lagi?

Aku mengambil selimut kasar, mendekatinya dan membungkus tubuhnya, badannya langsung bergetar. "Stooppp... aku tak mau..."

Siaalllll.. benar-benar Yeoja sialan. Tak cukupkah dia merusakku? "Kai... ini Hyuuungg.."

Dia langsung mendongak. Wajahnya penuh dengan bekas air mata. Dia langsung memelukku. "Hyuuung..."

"Sudah.. ayo kamu harus minum obat dan istirahat ya."

Aku mengangkat tububnnya yang rapuh dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur. Aku mengambil piyama tidur dan memakaikannya. Ia hanya memandangku dengan mata yang sama menghipnotisnya seperti namja yang baru saja kukenal tadi, -Luhan-. Aku memberikan senyum, menenangkannya.

Aku pergi ke dapur mengambil air, kembali ke kamar dan meminumkannya obat. Menunggu sampai dia tertidur dengan mengusap-ngusap rambutnya. Aku kemudian segera keluar begitu yakin pengaruh obat sudah mempengaruhinya dan menjamin dia akan tidur sampai besok.

.

.

.

.

.

Brakkkk. Aku membuka pintu rumahnya kasar.

Yeoja menyebalkan itu sedang asyik menonton TV sambil meroko, dia menatapku.

"Wae Chagi? Merindukanku?"

Ciihhh, andai bisa ingin kurobek mulutnya. "Bukankah aku sudah menyerahkan diriku, kenapa kau mengusik adikku?"ucapku sedatar mungkin. Meski sebenarnya aku ingin berteriak-teriak di telinganya.

Dia berdiri, mendekat, menumpukan wajahnya di bahuku. Bau rokok tercium oleh hidungku. Menjijikan.

Tangannya terangkat dan menggerayangiku. Siallll! "Aku tidak mengapa-apakannya kok Chagi, hatiku hanya untukmu, habis tadi kau lama sekali sih, aku tak tahan, adikmu itu baru kubuka bajunya saja, sudah histeris..."

Aku bernafas lega, setidaknya dia tak menyentuh Kai kan? Jadi karena itu. Bukannya tadi aku sudah meneleponnya, mengatakan kalau ada pelajaran tambahan. Dia pasti tak percaya. Atau jangan-jangan ada mata-mata di sekolah dan dia tahu apa yang kulakukan tadi?

Kancing kemejaku mulai terbuka. "Makanya jangan coba menghindariku, atau adikmu yang akan jadi korbanku..."

Sekali sentak dia melepaskan kemejaku. Sialll. Aku terus memaki dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dalam hati.

Dia kembali menggerayangiku, lalu tangannya mengenggam lenganku erat. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti tarikan lengannya menuju kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memakai bajuku dengan pandangan kosong. Yeoja menyebalkan masih tidur di sampingku. Sampai kapan aku harus begini Tuhan? Menjual harga diriku demi bisa bertahan hidup. Ahhhh semangat Sehun, ini hanya sampai selesai sekolah dan bisa mencari kerja sendiri untuk membiayai hidupku dan Kai, meski itu mungkin akan sangat sulit, Yeoja sial*n ini takkan begitu saja melepasakan kami.

Aku keluar dari kamar dan tersentak mendapati siapa yang ada di sana, badanku bergetar dengan sendirinya, aku mundur dan hendak masuk lagi ke kamar. Tapi lengan orang itu mencekalku erat. Menyentakkanku ke dinding. Orang ini lah yang membuatku harus kenal pada Yeoja brengs*k ini.

"Sehunnie... kau semakin cantik saja..." aku menyentakkan lengannya yang meraba-raba wajahku.

"Jangan galak begitu!" dia berdesis di telingaku. Tidak! Berhenti! Tangannya mulai menggerayangiku. Aku sungguh takut, dia lah yang pertama melakukannya. Aku selalu ketakutan bahkan hanya melihat dia di kejauhan saja.

"Lepaskan dia! Bukankah kau sudah menjualnya padaku?"

Suara di belakangku menghentikannya.

Untuk hal ini aku harus berterima kasih pada Yeoja itu. Tak sadar aku menyembunyikan diri di balik punggung Yeoja yang tadi kumaki habis-habisan dalam hati. Ketakutanku mengalahkan rasa kesalku.

"Sudah pulang sana. Adikmu menunggu kan?"

Aku meneguk ludah, aku takut lelaki ini mengikutiku. Takut. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kai? Aku harus segera pulang.

"Pulang... dia akan di sini."

Aku menatap tak percaya Yeoja itu... tapi dia sepertinya serius.

"Go gomawo Noona..." bisikku.

Aku segera keluar tanpa menoleh pada lelaki ataupun perempuan itu. Menghela nafas setelah jauh dari rumah itu. Udara dingin pagi membuatku memasukkan tangan ke saku jaket.

Ha? Apa ini? amplop. Kapan Yeoja menyebalkan itu memasukkannya. Tapi aku memang butuha uang ini. Setetes airmata jatuh. Tak bisa kutahan. Aku merasa benar-benar seperti lelaki yang menjual harga diri untuk uang. Tapi bayangan sakit Kai membuayarkan semuanya. Aku akan melakukan apapun, bahkan hal hina pun demi dia.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kaiiii..."

Dia sedang menangis di pojok kamar. Hah? Aku terlambat. Dia paing tak suka bangun dan sendirian. Aku segera menghambur dan memeluknya seerat yang kubisa.

"Uljima... ada Hyung di sini..." bisikku.

Dia mendongak dalam pelukanku, menatap mataku. Kuberikan senyum untuk menenangkannya.

"Hyung takkan meninggalkanku?" desisnya, hampir tak terdengar, tapi karena begitu dekatnya jarak kami, aku bisa mendengarnya.

Aku mengangguk masih dengan senyum.

"Selamanya?" desisnya lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengangguk lagi.

"Aku pegang janji Hyung..." dia tersenyum dan kembali membenamkan wajah di dadaku.

Tentu saja aku takkan pernah meninggalkannya. Dia lah alasanku masih bertahan hidup sampai saat ini. Hidupku adalah hanya untuk menghidupkannya dan membahagiakannya.

"Aku ingin sekolah lagi Hyung..." gumamnya masih di dadaku.

Hah? Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia sakit dan tak boleh kelelahan. Lagipula di luaran sana tak aman. Tapi, aku tak bisa menolak keinginannya.

Dia melepaskan pelukan dan kembali menatapku. "Jebal.. aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik... aku bosan di rumah Hyung..."

"Baiklah." Aku mengusap kepalanya dan kembali memberikan senyumku.

Terpaksa aku harus menghadap dan memohon-mohon lagi pada Yeoja menyebalkan itu. Kai pasti bisa dimasukkan lagi, mengingat dulu dia lumayan berprestasi.

.

.

.

.

Kami (aku, Yeoja itu dan Kai) berangkat ke sekolah bersama, menggunakan mobilnya. Tadi sudah kuhubungi Yeoja itu. Dia setuju dengan syarat yang sama, harga diriku.

Kai menempel erat padaku. Dia ketakukan pada Yeoja itu.

"Kai jangan begitu.. aku takkan mengapa-apakanmu..." Yeoja itu malah sengaja mengelus tangan Kai, ia semakin menyurukkan badannya padaku, dia ada di tengah-tengah. Tadi tanpa berfikir aku menyuruhnya masuk duluan, jadi dia yang ada di tengah.

"Noona..." bisikku. Aku memohon lewat tatapan mata padanya agar tak mengganggu Kai.

"Apa Chagiii... sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Noona.. panggil aku Chagiya..." katanya masih tetap mengelus-ngelus lengan Kai yang sekarang semakin bergetar ketakutan.

Shittt! "Baiklah Cha.. chagiya .. hentikan.. jebal..."

Yeoja itu memberikan senyum memuakkan dan mengangkat tangannya melewati Kai, membelai pipiku. Aku mengatupkan gigi keras, menahan rasa kesal. Aku sedikit memelototkan mata ketika tangannya berpindah ke leher. Dia tidak berfikir akan melakukannya di depan Kai kan? Gila kalau iya!

Kembali tersenyum memuakkan, akhirnya Yeoja itu menjauhkan lengannya dan kembali duduk manis. Aku menghela nafas lega. Tapi hatiku langsung berdenyut tak enak ketika megalihkan pandangan pada Kai.

Kai menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat berbeda. Tajam dan sedih sekaligus, ada kemarahan juga. Aku balas menatapnya, tapi kemudian dia memalingkan pandangan. Kenapa Kai? Aku menarik pinggangnya agar mendekat padaku. Tapi dia menjauhkan badannya. Kenapa dia?

"Sudah sampai Nona.." Sopir mobil memalingkan pandangan ke belakang.

Yeoja itu mengangguk. Beriringan kami ke luar dan menuju ke sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini Luhan, teman Hyung. Lu.. ini adikku Kai."

Luhan memberikan senyum menawannya. Kai hanya terdiam.

Saat itu istirahat. Kai sudah diizinkan kembali bersekolah berkat Yeoja menyebalkan itu. Aku mengenalkan padanya, Luhan. Tapi kenapa ekspresi Kai seperti itu.

"Hai... Luhan imnida.. mianhae.. bahasa Korea ku masih buruk.." dia membungkuk pada Kai. Akhirnya Kai tersadar dan balas membungkuk.

"Kai.. imnida." Akhirnya senyuman itu keluar juga dari bibir Kai. Semoga Luhan juga bisa menjadi teman baik Kai.

Tapi begitu memandang Kai, aku kembali merasa perasaan aneh menyebar di hatiku. Tatapan di mobil tadi tercipta di matanya. Ahhh atau hanya pikiranku saja. Mungkin tak ada apa-apa. Aku saja yang berlebihan.

"Aku membawa bekal loh.. Hyung..." Suara Luhan memecahkan keheningan. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan bungkusan yang dibawanya. Kemudian memegang lenganku agar duduk. Aku menarik tangan Kai lembut, agar ikut duduk. Aku duduk di antara mereka berdua. Di rerumputan kebun belakang sekolah.

Dengan ceria, Luhan membuka bungkusannya. Tampaklah wadah sedang yang berisi kue-kue. Ahhh dia ini seperti anak kecil, pantas saja kalau ada yang membullynya. Aku tersenyum lembut menatapnya yang dengan semangat mengangsurkan wadah itu pada Kai.

"Ini buatan Ibuku, Kai... ayo dicoba."

Aku memandang Kai, ia sedang menatap wadah itu, apa ia ingat pada Umma? Kai mengambil satu kue itu dan memberikan senyum lembut, "Gomawo." Katanya dengan bisikan.

Tatapan mata Luhan kini terarah padaku, dia tersenyum, lalu mengambil satu kue dan mengangsurkannya ke mulutku. Aku tersenyum lagi, dia ingin menyuapiku, tapi aku segera menerimanya. Terakhir dia mengambil dan menyuapkannya sendiri ke mulutnya.

Aku menatapnya yang terlihat seperti anak-anak, tapi dia mempesona karena itu. Sesekali dia bertanya pada Kai dengan bahasa Korea berlepotan yang mau tak mau membangkitkan senyumku dan Kai. Sepertinya Kai bisa menjadi sahabat Luhan.

Ahhh Tuhan aku jatuh cinta pada mahlukmu yang satu ini. Bolehkah kuminta kau berikan rasa yang sama padanya? Anggaplah sebagai hadiah dari semua pengorbananku selama ini. Huh Sehun Pabbo, mana mungkin berdoa seperti tawar-menawar begitu. Tuhan yang pasti aku berharap Luhan mempunyai perasaan yang sama. Agar sedikit saja hari-hariku jadi lebih berwarna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai terlihat lebih bersemangat belakangan ini. Mungkin efek bisa sekolah itu. Meski gantinya aku jadi harus lebih sering ke rumah Yeoja itu, tak apa. Penyakitnya sebenarnya tidak mematikan selama dia rutin meminum obat dan tidak terlalu kecapean. Makanya dulu kusuruh berhenti dulu sekolah agar dia bisa istirahat. Tapi dia malah jauh lebih buruk hanya berdiam diri di rumah, satu-satunya kegiatan memasangkan mata boneka, atau menulis. Kai suka menulis.

"Kai... sedang apa?" sapaku.

Hah? Kenapa gestur badannya seperti terkejut. Dia berbalik, tangannya disembunyikan ke belakang. Perasaanku saja, atau sekilas tadi kulihat botol obatnya. Sedang apa dia dengan botol obat di bak cuci piring begitu.

"Aa.. anni Hyuung..."

Sehun Pabbo! Kau membuatnya ketakutan. Mungkin tadi dia habis minum obat. "Ooh ya sudah. Mandi sana! Hyung siapkan sarapan dulu."

Dia mengangguk dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu diketuk saat aku dan Kai yang sudah berseragam lengkap sedang sarapan. Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini? Aku tak kenal banyak orang di daerah ini, daerah asalku jauh dari sini. Kalau Yeoja itu, dia pasti tak akan repot-repot mau mengetuk pintu. Dia menganggap ini apartemennya dan memang iya sih. Ini disewa atas namanya.

"Biar Hyung yang buka."

Kai mengangguk imut, tak sadar aku mengangkat tangan dan mengelus rambutnya membuat dia ikut tersenyum. Aku segera berjalan ke arah pintu. Membukanya... dan aku tersentak... aku segera berusaha menutup pintu.. tapi kakinya menahan. Belum lagi dengan tangannya dia mendorong pintu.. aku jelas kalah.

Pintu menjeblak dan aku terdorong ke belakang. Jujur aku ketakutan saat ini. Aku tak pernah takut pada siapapun. Tidak setelah banyak hal menimpaku. Di sekolah malah aku dikenal sebagai preman sekolah, aku ditakuti. Pada wanita menyebalkan itu juga aku tak takut, aku hanya butuh uangnya. Tapi pada namja ini lah, satu-satunya orang yang kutakuti... namja berwajah malaikat tapi berhati iblis..

Bagaimana ini, aku harus melindungi Kai dan diriku sendiri. namja itu mendekat dengan seringai menyebalkan... "Jangan takut begitu Sehunnie... Aku ingin memberikan informasi soal Ayah dan Ibumu... itu kalau kau mau sih..."

Aku menahan nafas saat ia semakin mendekat. Tuhan kembalikan keberanianku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
